The Chronicle's of the Uzumaki's
by kenny91
Summary: Ever wonder about Naruto's parents?  Here's your chance...
1. Chapter 1

Twelve years ago, the night before the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked the Village Hidden in the Leaves, a boy was born. With blond hair and blue eyes, he was considered the proud son of his father and mother, Ebuto and Kyla Uzumaki.

After the baby was wrapped in a warm blanket, sitting on his mother's lap, who is sitting in a rocking chair, with the father looking over the mother's shoulder at the baby, the mother said, "You're so beautiful. With your blond hair, and bright blue eyes." She slowly pet the little baby's hair.

Still looking at the sleeping baby, the mother asked the father, "Ebuto, what should we name him?"

The father responded, "I want it to be a strong name, or in other words my name." The father smiled. The mother looked up at him and smiled.

She said, "How about," she looks back down at the baby, "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki?" She looked back up at the father. The father looked up at the ceiling thinking.

"Naruto," he echoed.

"Naruto," he repeated.

He said, "It has the 'uto' in it like my name. I like it." He looked back down at the baby.

"Naruto Uzumaki," the father repeated for the last time to him.

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, there was a knock at the door. Ebuto got up to answer the door. Knowing that since he was part of the village's Anbu Black Ops, the person at the door was probably another member of the Anbu Black Ops telling him about a problem in the village. His predictions were true. When he opened the door a masked person with a cloak on was standing on the other side.

Ebuto said, "When should I answer to you?"

The masked person said, "When the Hokage's word flows through his strength..." Ebuto counted to five in his head, made a hand sign, used some of his chakra (as did the other person), and they both said, "The Anbu Black Ops." Ebuto revealed a mark on the other guy's forehead showing that he was part of the Anbu Black Ops, as did the other person to him.

After they both knew that the other one was Black Ops, the person said, "Ebuto, there's an emergency meeting in the Lord Hokage's office."

Ebuto nodded and said, "I'll be right over." The other person vanished. Ebuto closed the door and walked to his room.

Kyla got up and said, "Who was it?"

Ebuto got his mask and cloak, put them on, and said, "I got a meeting to go to. I won't be long." He started walking towards the door. Kyla got out of bed, walked to Ebuto, and put a hand on his shoulder. Ebuto stopped.

Kyla said, "Has being part of the Anbu Black Ops make you forget something?"

Ebuto turned around and asked, "What?"

Kyla said, "This." She took off Ebuto's mask and kissed him.

After the kiss, Ebuto put his mask back on and said, "I'll be back by morning. Give Naruto a kiss for me will you?" Kyla nodded. Ebuto walked out of the house and vanished. Kyla, depressed, closed the door and walked to her room. Naruto was sound asleep. Kyla kissed Naruto two times. She got in her bed and fell asleep.

Ebuto appeared in front of the Hokage's house. He walked inside and went into the meeting room. Many Anbu Black Ops were sitting around a huge table. Ebuto found an empty seat and sat down. The instant Ebuto sat down, the Third Hokage entered the room. All of the Anbu Black Ops stood up. The Third Hokage walked over to his chair at the end of the table. All at once, everyone sat down.

The Third Hokage said, "Black Ops, we have a situation on our hands, a very serious situation." The Hokage took a puff out of his pipe.

He continued, "It seems that the Nine-Tailed Fox spirit has escaped it's prison and is roaming the country-side." Chatter rose among everyone.

A Black Ops member said, "But how did it escape it's prison?"

The Hokage said, "No one knows for sure, but it is a threat that needs to be taken care of."

Another member stood up and said, "How are we to capture it? Or better yet, destroy it? If it got out of it's last prison, then what would be stronger to hold it in?"

The Hokage sighed and said, "I don't know, but if anyone knows of any jutsu that can stop this monster, please speak up now." He looked among everyone's faces. Nobody said anything.

Someone, after a long silence, asked the Hokage, "Do you know of any jutsu?" The Hokage lowered his head and took another puff out of his pipe.

Without looking up he responded, "No." He looked up, "But the least we can do is draw the Nine-Tailed Fox away from the village." Everyone agreed.

"Then it is settled," the Hokage said, "Escort the women and children out of the village and gather as many men as possible to fight this monster."

Everyone immediately said, "Yes sir, Lord Hokage." And they ran out of the room to tell everybody about the threat.

The Hokage stayed in his room with his assistant, Yondaime. Yondaime said, "You lied when you said that you didn't know of any jutsu, did you?"

The Hokage sighed and said, "Yes I did lie. I do have a jutsu that can stop it, but I wouldn't be able to use it."

Yondaime asked, "Why not, sir?"

The Hokage started, "There are only three other people who know of this jutsu besides me, plus you when I tell you. It's called the Spirit Seal Jutsu. It takes the spirit of whatever you want to seal, and seals it inside of your own body. The only problem is that it takes a lot of strength and chakra to use it. Considering that I am too old and do not have enough strength, I cannot do it."

Yondaime nodded and said, "I understand sir."

The Hokage sighed and said, "I just hate it that there are going to be so many lives lost."

Yondaime said, "I will sacrifice my life for the village, Lord Hokage."

Ebuto first ran to his house to make sure that his family was safe. When he got to his house, the door was already open. Scared of what might have happened to them, he ran inside. Most of the important stuff was out of the house. There was a lot of broken items in there though. That worried Ebuto.

"Someone might have captured them. I've got to go find them," Ebuto thought.

He started to run out of the house when an Anbu Black Ops came to him and said, "Someone's already got this house. Move on to the next one." Ebuto sighed in relief and nodded.

"At least they are okay," he thought. He ran out of his house and started checking houses. Most of the houses were emptied. Ebuto looked up and saw a house on a hill near the edge of the city.

"Last house," Ebuto thought. He ran up to the house and knocked on the door. A man answered the door. Ebuto could see a woman and two children behind the man.

Ebuto said, "The Hokage orders that all women and children are to leave the village and any men who want to help the Anbu Black Ops are to meet up at the Hokage's house."

The man nodded and said, "We know." He motioned for his wife and children to the door.

Ebuto said, "I'll get them to safety."

The man said, "I know you will." Ebuto escorted the woman along with her children. He looked back to see what the man would do. The man looked inside, sighed, closed the door, and locked it. He stood there with his head against the door. He looked back up at the house, examining every part of it. He then dropped the key in his pocket, wiped the tears from his eyes, and ran towards the Hokage's house.

Ebuto sighed and thought, "I feel bad for him. He's going to lose his house and everything he held dear to him. But then again, so am I." Ebuto turned around to make sure that the woman and children were still there. They were. He led them to a shelter house.

Panting hard, Kyla stopped to take a breath. With Naruto in her arms, it was hard to run. She looked back behind her to see if he was still there. She didn't know who "he" was, but he already tried to take Naruto from her. She knew that "he" was an Anbu Black Ops. He wore a mask and cloak like all of the other ones. She knew it wasn't Ebuto though, his mask and cloak were different.

She couldn't see him behind her. She still didn't feel safe though. Just then, "he" jumped out of the woods in front of her. She grabbed a kunai from her pouch on her leg and threw it at him. The kunai went right through him.

"A genjutsu," Kyla thought. She went to grab another kunai in defense, but a hand grabbed her arm before she could get the kunai.

He said, "I'm going to need to borrow your baby, ma'am." He grabbed Naruto and ran off. Kyla wanted to throw a kunai at him, but then she thought that she might hit Naruto. She wanted to run after him, but she was too tired from running away from him. All she could do was scream Naruto's name, cry, and hope by some miracle that Naruto would come back to her.

"Naruto! Please give me back my baby! Naruto! Naruto!!"

When Ebuto got to the shelter house, he went to go see where Kyla and Naruto were. He searched through every shelter, but didn't see his family anywhere. He looked around some more to see if he could spot them, he didn't.

He walked to a nearby Anbu Black Ops and asked, "Have you seen a mother with a blond haired baby anywhere?"

The Black Ops thought for a moment and then said, "As a matter of fact, I did see a woman with a baby with blond hair." Ebuto got excited. "But the woman carried her baby and ran into the woods." And he pointed to a woods. Frantic, Ebuto ran into the woods. He jumped from tree to tree looking around.

The further he went in the woods, the more he thought that he would never see Kyla or Naruto again. The he heard, "Naruto!" He knew the voice was Kyla's and ran towards it.

He saw her in a fetal position, leaning against a tree, crying into her arms. He jumped down to her and said, "What's wrong?" and he held her.

Trying to stop crying so she could talk, Kyla said, "A man, hph... came up behind me and, hph... took Naruto!" She cried into Ebuto's chest.

Ebuto was going to yell at Kyla for not trying to get Naruto back, but then he thought that she was tired from running away from whoever kidnapped Naruto.

"Come on," Ebuto said. He picked Kyla up and brought her to the shelter house.

After Ebuto made sure that Kyla was alright, he went to go look for Naruto. He jumped on top of a tall building and scouted the area. Just then, the sun started to rise.

"Morning already?" Ebuto thought. He stared out in the area where the sun was. Then he saw something moving. He squinted his eyes so he could see. He saw a silhouette of a big animal-like body with nine flinging tails behind it. His eyes got as wide as they could. He said, "Oh my God."


	2. Chapter 2

The Nine Tailed Fox was still running towards the village at full speed. A feeling came to the pit of Ebuto's stomach, the thought of death. Something he didn't want to experience. He didn't want Kyla or Naruto to experience that either.

"I have to get them out of this village before they die," Ebuto thought to himself. "But where's Naruto?!" he jerked his head from left to right and back to the left looking for Naruto. Nothing moved. Nobody was in the village.

Then, the men signed up to fight the Nine Tailed Fox ran from behind Ebuto to the village's border.

"I don't want to get caught from the rush of people," Ebuto thought. He jumped down to the sidewalk only to land in another wave of ninja. He stood there and let the men run around him. He looked around for Naruto like he could see Naruto through all of the people.

Then something caught his eye. He saw a man running against the current of people.

"What's he doing running away from the fight?" Ebuto said to himself. Curious, he followed the person. Ebuto wanted to jump on the building and follow him, but he was afraid that he might lose the person he's following, so he stayed on the ground. He moved around the oncoming people trying not to bump into people's shoulders. The stranger took a left around a building. Ebuto followed him.

When he turned the corner he didn't see him.

"Where did he go?" Ebuto thought.

Just then, a voice cried out, "Ebuto!"

Ebuto looked towards the direction of the voice. He saw Kyla running towards him. When she was close enough, she hugged Ebuto.

"We have to get out of here," Ebuto said. Kyla looked at Ebuto's hands like she expected him to be holding something.

"Where's Naruto?" she asked.

Not wanting to say that he didn't find Naruto yet, he said instead, "Come on, we have to get out of here." And he grabbed Kyla's hand and started guiding her away from the Nine Tailed Fox and out of the village.

Kyla jerked her hand away and said, "I'm not leaving without Naruto!"

Ebuto yelled, "There's no time! We have to get out of here!"

A fire blast struck a nearby house sending flaming debris everywhere. Ebuto looked back and saw the Nine Tailed Fox. Not exactly as close as he wanted to be to it, but if he didn't move, he and Kyla would die. He grabbed Kyla by the waist, threw her over his shoulder, and carried her out of the village jumping houses as he went.

All the time Kyla was screaming, "You cold-hearted bastard! Don't you care about your son? We need to get Naruto!" She started to cry.

Ebuto was thinking to himself, "Even if we tried to find Naruto, we would surely die. I've lost one loved one, I don't want to lose another." He continued to jump out of the village. Kyla was hitting Ebuto's back with her fists still screaming that they should find Naruto.

Ignoring her useless attempts to try and change his mind, Ebuto looked back to see how far away he's gotten from the Nine Tailed Fox. The Nine Tailed Fox turned around and was distracted by the army of ninja fighting it.

"Good," Ebuto thought.

He landed on the outside wall of the Hidden Leaf Village and jumped off in the woods trying to get as much distance between him and Kyla, and the fight as possible. When Ebuto couldn't see the village's walls he stopped. Kyla was still trying to break free of his grip.

"She's going to get us both killed," Ebuto thought. He made a hand sign, used some of his chakra, touched Kyla with his first two fingers, and said to himself, "Knockout Jutsu." Upon saying that, Kyla stopped her screaming and fighting back, and she fell asleep.

Ebuto gently laid her against a tree. Thinking that she can still hear him, Ebuto said, "Kyla, I know how much Naruto means to you, but if we tried to look for him, we would've died. And I couldn't live with myself if I lost you. Try and get some sleep, okay honey?"

Later that night, when Ebuto was asleep next to an almost burnt out campfire, Kyla stirred. Suddenly, she opened her eyes. She looked around but didn't move her body. When she saw that Ebuto was asleep, she slowly stood up. She looked down at him and whispered, "You're a selfish, cold-hearted man. First of all, you knew me for five years and we've been married for one. You should know by now that ninjutsu doesn't work on me. Second, I don't care if I die. Until Naruto is safe, I will fight to the death for him. I just hope that you understand that before you die."

She looked towards the direction of the village and sped off. As she was running towards the village she thought to herself, "I just hope Naruto's okay. But why would an Anbu Black Ops want to do with my baby? I got to find him before he dies." She gulped. "Not unless if he's, already dead." Tears came to her eyes. She shook her head and thought, "No! I can't believe that. I won't believe it." And she continued running until she came to the village wall.

She was about to jump over the wall because the entrance was crumpled, but she lost her balance because of the Nine Tailed Fox's running around.

"Is it still in the village?" Kyla thought to herself. Not caring about the Nine Tailed Fox, she jumped over the wall and started her search.

She noticed that the Nine Tailed Fox had left the village and was attacking flanking ninja in the woods. "Easier for me," Kyla thought to herself. She started checking houses, fallen debris, and anywhere a baby might be.

After two long hours of searching, she started to give up. Then she heard a baby's cry. Very anxious to find out where her baby was, Kyla ran in the direction of the noise.

The noise led her to a little shack. She opened the door and saw stairs leading down underground. She heard the noise again down the stairs. She walked down the stairs to see pitch black.

"Naruto?" she asked the darkness.

Ebuto stirred in his sleep. He opened his eyes to check on the fire. It was out. He looked at where Kyla was and went back to sleep.

He jerked his eyes back open and jumped up from where he was sleeping. He noticed that Kyla was not where he left her. "Where did she go?" he asked himself angrily looking around.

"Stupid jutsu," Ebuto said, "didn't work as long as it should." He knew that Kyla went back to the village to look for Naruto. "Well it's her fault if she gets herself killed," Ebuto thought.

He started to walk away from the village. He stopped on his first step and let his foot shaking above the ground. He fought himself on what he should do.

"I should go get Kyla, she's my wife. If I go I'll die, but I have to go find her. Grrr! I know what I have to do, but I'm afraid to die."

He stood there motionless, trying to decide what he should do. He then turned around and started running towards the village. "I'll find her real quick and then we'll get out together," he thought to himself. "But why would she go back for Naruto? I already know that he's dead."

Ebuto made a grunting noise, "Stubborn woman, won't believe anything unless if she sees it first." Ebuto's eyes widened. "That's how I'll get us out of here," he said to himself grinning. He continued towards the village.

Kyla asked the darkness again, "Naruto?" She heard the baby cry again, deeper in the darkness. Kyla walked farther in the darkness.

A deeper voice said, "Who are you?"

Kyla, not sure how to answer the question, said, "I'm looking for my son. I heard baby cries in here." Kyla heard footsteps coming towards her. She held her ground even though not knowing who the person was.

The person's feet was shone in the moonlight, then his whole body. Kyla recognized him as the Third Hokage. Kyla was about to bow until the Hokage said, "You don't need to do that, come inside and out of the fight."

Kyla, trying to stop her instinctive urge to bow, accepted and followed the Hokage into the underground tunnel.

Kyla asked the Hokage, "What is this place and why aren't you fighting with the other ninja?"

The Hokage said, "Well, I'm a clone of the real Hokage. The Third Hokage is outside fighting with the rest of the ninja. And this is an underground city, designed by the First Hokage to protect the people from this sort of thing."

They came to a wooden door. The clone Hokage put his hand on the door, used some of his chakra, said something under his breath, and then opened the door.

The clone Hokage looked back at Kyla and said, "Invisible chakra wall." He motioned Kyla inside and said, "Go ahead."

Kyla walked into an enormous, illuminated room filled with women and children. Kyla thought, "With all of these people, it's going to be hard to find Naruto. If he's in here."

Just then, a shaking rumbled throughout the room. Women and children screamed. The clone Hokage yelled, with the help of his chakra, "Quiet everyone! The Nine Tailed Fox is back in the village!" Everyone immediately got quiet.

Kyla thought to herself, "I'd better start looking for Naruto." She turned to the clone Hokage and asked him, "Are there any blond hair blue eyed babies in here? I'm looking for my son."

The Hokage lowered his voice and said, "There are many babies in here. I didn't see any just wander in, but you can still ask around." Kyla nodded and started asking mothers and looking at babies.

After looking at every baby and asking every mother, Kyla did not find Naruto. She walked back to the clone Hokage and said, "My son's not here. I'm going to go look for him some more in the village."

The clone Hokage smiled, laughed a little, and then said, "I admire your courage Kyla, risking your life for another. I do pray that you find your son." He opened the door to reveal the darkness again. Kyla walked through the door and the clone Hokage closed it. Kyla was back where she thought her son was, in this darkness. She sighed and thought that she was so close to finding her son, Naruto. She walked back above the ground and looked around.

Ebuto just go to the village's walls. He jumped on top of the walls and looked around for Kyla. He, instead, saw the Nine Tailed Fox staring at him. It's red eyes paralyzed Ebuto. It's breath was enough to knock Ebuto off of the wall. Ebuto wanted to move so he didn't fall off the wall, but he thought that the Nine Tailed Fox would feel threatened and attack him.

"The Nine Tailed Fox wouldn't care anyway. It attacks anything it wants to," Ebuto thought. Ebuto regained his balance and waited for the Nine Tailed Fox to do something. For a long time, it didn't do anything but stared at Ebuto.

Then, all of a sudden, it screamed. Ebuto covered his ears because the noise was unbearable. The Nine Tailed Fox turned around and started attacking the ninja that hurt it.

"This is my chance to look for Kyla," Ebuto thought to himself. He jumped off the wall and ran behind a house away from the Fox's view. The Fox continued to be distracted by the attacking ninja.

When Ebuto caught his breath, he made a hand sign. "I know that this is going to use up a lot of my chakra, but his is the fastest way to find Kyla," Ebuto thought to himself.

He used his chakra and muttered under his breath, "Sonic Jutsu." When he got the bounce-back of his own chakra, he ran in that direction.

"She's close," Ebuto said to himself. He ran around a building and found her looking around.

Ebuto yelled out, "Kyla!" Kyla looked at Ebuto and ran to him. They hugged.

Ebuto said, "We have to get out of here."

Kyla looked Ebuto in the eyes and said, "Not until I find Naruto." Ebuto didn't show it, but he was mad.

"I guess I'll have to show her where Naruto is," Ebuto thought. He closed his eyes, used some of his chakra remaining, and thought, "Illusion Jutsu."

Just then, they both heard a baby's cry. Kyla ran, crying, towards the direction of the noise. Ebuto followed her.

By the time he caught up to Kyla, she was already holding an illusion of what looked like Naruto. She hugged him, kissed him, and cried tears of joy.

"She's going to kill me when we get out of here, but she'll thank me later when she's alive and breathing," Ebuto thought. "Come on Kyla, get Naruto and let's get out of here!"

Without facing Ebuto, Kyla nodded, stood up with Naruto, and ran along side Ebuto.

Before they made it out of the village, Ebuto saw the stranger that he was following earlier in the day. "Wait," he said to Kyla. They both stopped.

"What is it?" Kyla asked. Ebuto was going to say that the man he's looking at took Naruto, but then he would expose his illusion jutsu on the fake Naruto Kyla was holding.

"Uh, nothing. Let's go," Ebuto said, and he started running off. Kyla followed behind him. From the corner of his eye, Ebuto saw the stranger bite his thumb, make a few hand signs, and then he slapped his hands on the ground.

Then a huge frog appeared underneath the stranger. The rumbling of the frog's steps made Kyla and Ebuto stop running and stare at the frog in awe.

Kyla looked up and saw the man on top of the frog. "That's Yondaime," Kyla said. Yondaime then picked up something. It started crying.

"Is that...Naruto?" Kyla asked herself confusingly. Her eyes widened. "Wait a minute," Kyla said. She held up the Naruto in her hands and examined him. "This is an illusion!" Kyla yelled furiously.

She gently laid down the fake Naruto like it was the real Naruto. She then looked at Ebuto. She was as mad as she could be with tears in her eyes.

"Why Ebuto? Why?" Kyla thought to herself. She turned around and started running towards the giant frog.

"Wait Kyla!" Ebuto yelled, as he ran after her. Kyla was too far ahead of Ebuto for him to catch her. "Chakra rope," Ebuto said. He used his chakra and threw it towards Kyla. His chakra wrapped around her and Ebuto pulled her back.

She screamed, "No! He's right there! Go save Naruto!" When Ebuto grabbed Kyla, he said, "No. We'll die if we try to save him. Let's go."

Kyla, struggling to break free of Ebuto's grip, said, "No! We have to get Naruto! Ebuto!" Ebuto picked up Kyla and jumped houses out of the village again.

Kyla watched in agony as Naruto was leaving her sight. Just then, she saw a bright light coming from Yondaime. She closed her eyes because the light was so bright.

When the light died down, she opened her eyes and saw that Yondaime, the frog, and the Nine Tailed Fox were gone. Tears came to her eyes.

"He's gone? Forever? I can't believe he's gone." Kyla didn't scream. She just quietly, painfully, cried herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The Third Hokage watched as the Nine Tailed Fox, Yondaime, and the giant toad disappear in a blinding light. The Hokage stared into the empty darkness where Yondaime was.

"Yondaime, who knew you were one of the three people who knew the Spirit Seal Jutsu besides me?" the Hokage said. "I knew you since I became Hokage. I guess I didn't know you well enough." He grinned while trying to hold back the tears in his eyes.

He then started to walk to the crater that the giant toad left. Every step he took towards the crater, he thought about all Yondaime did for him.

A ninja ran by the Hokage and asked, "Sir, is Yondaime dead?"

The Hokage shook the tears out of his eyes and said, "Most likely, yes. He used all of his strength and energy putting the Nine Tailed Fox inside himself basically killing himself."

The ninja nodded and ran off. The Hokage shook his head again adn ran towards the crater thinking, "I hope he's still alive."

He stopped at the edge of the crater, as did everyone else, and stared down into the crater. The Hokage expected to see a dead Yondaime, but instead he saw just a blond haired baby, crying. The Hokage jumped down and examined the baby. He noticed teh markings on the baby's stomach.

"The Seal Jutsu!" the Hokage said to himself. "Yondaime didn't seal the Nine Tailed Fox inside of himself, he sealed it inside of this baby!" He used a jutsu to calm the baby down, and he climbed out of the crater.

Later, in the Hokage's house, the Hokage, along with as many of the surviving Anbu Black Ops, had a meeting.

"The first order of business," the Hokage said, "is to talk about Yondaime's sacrifice for the village." Mutter arose with the Anbu Black Ops. One said, "He gave his life for the village. Wouldn't that be something a Hokage would do for his village?"

The Hokage nodded and said, "Yes indeed. By giving up his life for the village, I believe that Yondaime should be given the honor of the Fourth Hokage."

Another member said, "But Yondaime isn't the only one who gave their life for the village. I know he was a person that you held dear, but that doesn't mean you can just give him any honor you want."

The room was quiet. The silence was broken by another member who said, "But the people who 'gave' their life for the village didn't know of any jutsu to stop it. They were just fools for getting themselves killed. Yondaime knew a way to destroy it, so he used to technique even if that meant giving up his life." He pointed at the other member, "Since you didn't know a jutsu that could destroy it, you just stayed back and stayed alive. That's what anyone would've done. Yondaime actually sacrificed his life for the village, the others simply gave up their life to try and be heroic."

The member being accused said, "So you didn't want to be heroic?"

The other member said, "I don't need anything like that. And I'm sure Yondaime didn't give up his life for publicity. He actually stopped that monster. In conclusion, I think Yondaime should be given the honor of Fourth Hokage."

All attention turned to the Third Hokage was know smoking his pipe. The Hokage said, "I do not give this honor to Yondaime just because he was the closest friend I had, but because he was young and gave up his life for the village. He could've had a longer life. But he sacrificed it to protect everyone else." Everyone agreed.

The Hokage said, "If there are no more rejections, then I say that Yondaime is the Fourth Hokage." Everyone lowered their heads and became quiet.

The Third Hokage was the first one to raise his head and say, "Next order of business." Everyone else raised their heads.

"The baby that Yondaime sealed the Nine Tailed Fox inside of, does he have any parents?"

The Anbu Black Ops looked at each other. Then one member said, "There was a Black Ops member who came up to me asking about a blond haired baby. Earlier that day, I saw a woman with the baby running in the woods. Maybe those two were the parents."

The Hokage nodded and said, "Do you know who the Anbu Black Ops member was?"

The person lowered his head and thought. He then jerked his head up quickly. "It was Ebuto Uzumaki! I didn't know that he had a son."

None of the Anbu Black Ops knew that he had a son either.

The Hokage said, "Well, apparently he had a son we didn't know about." The Hokage sighed, "Is he still in the village?"

Another stood up and said, "I saw him with his wife, I think, run out of the village about the time Yondaime used his jutsu on the Nine Tailed Fox. I'm not sure where they went from there."

The Hokage said, "They're probably worried about him. The remaining of you go out and search for Ebuto and his wife. Tell them that their son is still alive. Don't tell them about Yondaime's jutsu though. Meeting adjourned."

All the Anbu Black Ops nodded and ran out in search of Ebuto.

"With that taken care of," the Third Hokage said, "I think I'd better take a close look at this baby."

He stood up and walked out of the meeting room. He walked to his little private hospital in his home. Knowing that there were injured Anbu Black Ops members and most of them sleeping, the Third Hokage quietly walked over to the baby.

There was more than the average nurse next to this baby. Most of them wouldn't even touch the baby, but the Third Hokage went over and touched the baby's head.

He looked down at the baby's stomach and examined the markings again. "It's a Seal Jutsu alright," the Third Hokage thought to himself, "but why did Yondaime put the Nine Tailed Fox inside of this baby?" The Third Hokage frowned.

A nurse came up to him and said, "Mr. Hokage, sir?" The Hokage turned to the nurse and listened.

"This baby requires medical attention to see if the jutsu affected the baby physically. So if you would excuse us, please."

The Hokage nodded and stepped aside. The Hokage was curious if the baby had a name. He tapped at the shoulder of one of the nurses who wasn't doing much. The nurse turned her attention to the Hokage.

"Does the baby have a name?" the Hokage asked.

The nurse said, "Well, this baby is a newborn. I'd say at least he's at least a day old. I'll check records to see if the parents finished the baby's birth certificate yet."

She started walking towards a door out of the room, but another nurse asked for her assistance.

She turned to the Hokage and said, "I'm sorry. I'll have the information you want tomorrow."

The Hokage replied, "Thank you." He walked out of the room and went to his room.

He changed into his night robes and sat on the edge of his bed, thinking.

"Why did Yondaime put the Nine Tailed Fox inside of this baby? The Spirit Seal Jutsu was supposed to put the spirit inside of the caster." The Hokage pinched the upper part of his nose.

"Well, I guess a little sleep will get me thinking again." The Hokage laid down and quickly went to sleep.

The next morning, the Hokage woke up to the sun shining on his face. He smiled at it.

"A new day, a good day," the Hokage said to himself. He got out of bed and got dressed into his official Hokage uniform. He immediately went to his private hospital.

He noticed that the Anbu Black Ops were still sleeping. He stayed quiet. He walked over to where the baby was. He noticed the nurse he talked to yesterday.

He walked up to her and asked, "Did you find anything?"

The nurse turned around a little surprised, but she answered him quickly. "Well, I didn't find anything on file, but someone did rummage through Ebuto's house and found this piece of paper." She handed the Hokage the paper.

He took it and looked at it. It had a list of different names, most of them scratched out.

The nurse said, "It looks like Ebuto and his wife, Kyla, were thinking of names. There's one at the bottom that's not scratched out." and she pointed at the bottom of the paper.

The Hokage looked at where she was pointing and saw the name "Naruto" circled. He said, "I'm guessing that's the name then."

Just then an Anbu Black Ops rushed in the room and stood next to the Hokage.

The Hokage looked at him and said, "Did you find him?"

The Black Ops was out of breath so he shook his head. He finally caught his breath enough to talk, "He's not anywhere in the village. None of us could find him. We even searched at least a couple miles into the woods surrounding the village."

The Hokage frowned. He looked back down at the baby and said, "I think we're going to have to look after this baby," he looked down at the paper, "Naruto, for a while."

He looked at the Black Ops and nurse and said to them, "I want you to gather everyone who works in this house to the meeting room as soon as possible. I'd like to discuss something about the baby with them."

They nodded and ran off to tell everyone.

The Hokage knew that it would take a while to tell everyone who worked in this house that there was going to be a meeting, so he went and had breakfast.

After breakfast, he went to the meeting room to see if anybody was in there. He opened the doors and noticed that everyone was in there. He sat down in his chair and lit his pipe. He took a puff of it and then looked among everyone.

"I called you all here to tell you about this baby, Naruto. He's the baby that Yondaime put the Nine Tailed Fox inside of. We're the only ones who know that. And I want to keep it that way. I don't want anyone knowing what's inside of this baby. I want him to live like a normal person. So I want all of you to make a promise that anything about the baby stays in here and never leaves here."

Every single person nodded in agreement.

The Hokage said, "Good, now continue with what you were doing." Everyone left the room. One Anbu Black Ops member stayed behind to talk to the Hokage.

The Hokage got up and walked out of the room. The Black Ops walked next to him. He said, "You know that this is going to spread. Nobody here is going to keep this a secret."

The Hokage looked up at him and asked, "Including you?"

The Black Ops looked shocked and said, "No sir, not me. I don't talk to anyone else besides the people I work with here."

The Hokage laughed a little and said, "At least it'll stay quiet for a while. I'm hoping long enough until the boy is old enough to understand what's inside of him."

"When will that be? I don't think anyone could understand that the Nine Tailed Fox, a beast that nearly destroyed half the town, is inside of them."

The Hokage nodded and said, "Yeah, you're probably right. It would be hard for me to believe if the Nine Tailed Fox was inside of me. There will be a time though. There will be a time."


End file.
